


Alive Right Now

by evilfox



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: Smitty和Desmond一起回老家（结婚）度过1945年的圣诞节。（以及，这是一个女主角不存在的AU（。





	Alive Right Now

“这个圣诞节，是我们饱经战火摧残的世界祈盼已久的。伴随和平而来的是欢庆和喜悦……”

收音机里传出夹着电波杂音、不甚清晰的总统讲话。

Smitty坐得端正笔直，像他在军旅生涯里所习惯的那样。Doss一家人在进进出出地忙着准备晚餐。

他想帮忙做点什么，但所有人只是告诉他“请好好坐着”。不难理解，尽管几个月的治疗修养已经允许他下床活动，在别人眼里他仍然是个重伤号。如果哪一天早上他没有按时服用止疼药，来自胸腔的剧痛就会把他拖回记忆里那个被硝烟笼罩的山岭。

Desmond两周前才放下拐杖，同样地，他的家人不准他干活。此时他坐在圣诞树下，把身边那堆彩色的铃铛逐个系在树枝上。

昨天下午Hal和他的父亲去砍了这棵矮松（Virginia pine）回来，他们大声谈笑着把树扛进屋里，向Smitty宣讲说这是做圣诞树的最佳选材。

“Smitty？”

Desmond的声音把他叫回当下。

“把那个递给我。”Desmond用目光示意桌上的一把缎带。

他把缎带递到Desmond手里，收获一个谢意的微笑。广播里的致辞还在继续着。

“……我们应当记得圣诞精神是和平、友爱、慷慨的精神。那是来自小城伯利恒的马厩里，向全人类发出的，新的呼声：‘我赐给你们一条新的诫命，乃是要你们彼此相爱。’……“

那也是Desmond喜欢的句子。Smitty想。

他曾经认为“爱”是个空洞的词。当他的母亲在他手里塞了一个橘子，哭着说“我爱你宝贝”。当她哭泣着不停亲吻他的额头、脸颊，最终被另一位修女劝说着慢慢走远，消失在孤儿院门外的萧条世界里。从那时起，“爱”这个字眼就和那个女人离去的背影一样模糊遥远。

直到Desmond拥抱着他，飞翔般地跃下悬崖。

“……我们必须再接再厉，以期有朝一日实现以赛亚的预言：‘当人们将刀剑打成犁头，将长矛铸为镰刀；国与国不再兵戈相见……”

“‘也再不知战争为何物。’’Desmond跟着广播轻声念诵。

但是战争永远不会停止。

他们曾说那场大战（the Great War）是“结束一切战争的战争”，接着又发生了什么呢？

Desmond若有所思地眨了眨眼，睫毛随之翕动。

那些都不重要了。Smitty想。他们还活着，从暴雨般的枪弹中间，从真实的炼狱，回到这里……这就足够了。

他开始想Desmond的素食习惯是不是连圣诞夜的火鸡都不例外。他开始想象他们在回国之前谈论过的，关于将来的一切：农场，新房子，马驹，傍晚山间的夕阳，美食和性爱。

“……在此我向全国同胞致以圣诞的祝福，祝愿大家在新的一年幸福快乐。”

“孩子们，”Doss太太走过来关掉了收音机，“来吃晚饭。”

 

*****************************************

 

午夜1点，Desmond揉着睡眼晃进客厅。

“嘿，”他走向呆坐在沙发上的青年，“怎么不睡？等圣诞老人？”

“睡不着。”Smitty用有点沙哑的声音说。

“小可怜。”Desmond笑着说，俯身在他的额头落下一个吻。

他顺势揽住Desmond的腰，将那精瘦的身体圈进怀里。他听到Desmond口中走漏的些许笑声。

“有时候我只是……不能相信我们都还活着。”他吻着那人修长的颈子，感受皮肤下面温暖而鲜活的脉搏。

Desmond在他的亲吻下微微颤抖，呼吸吹在他耳边，像冬日里纯净的山风。

“我能拆礼物吗？”他挑衅似的问，一只手试图钻进对方的裤腰。

“不！”黑暗中他看不清Desmond的表情，但他能确定那是掩饰不住的笑意，“耐心点，大兵。”那人说着从他怀里灵巧地挣开，恶作剧似的揉了揉他修剪整齐的短发。

“圣诞快乐。”

Desmond捧着战友的脸，带笑的眼睛在暗中奕奕发亮。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：文中出现的广播内容来自杜鲁门的1945年圣诞贺词（Address at the Lighting of the National Community Christmas Tree on the White House Grounds December 24, 1945）


End file.
